


tell me I did well

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Fantasizing, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Objectification, Praise Kink, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Submissive Character, Unhappy Ending, for fun and pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: Dimitri has some alone time to think about what the Professor has said to him.





	tell me I did well

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, welcome to my kinktober 2019 attempt. we'll see how well this goes. every fic is a different ship (except one, which i doubled up on for a special request), most are fairly short, explicit sex scenes and that's about it. should be fun! as always, check the tags if there are things that worry you, and please note the "pre-timeskip" tag. also, this fic had been lightly edited after the fact.
> 
> day one pairing: dimitri/f!byleth  
day one kink: praise kink

All afternoon Dimitri ignored the hot embers of lust in his gut. He practiced his riding for his upcoming certification, had dinner with Sylvain and Marianne, and spent the evening studying tactics with Ashe, Annette, and Ingrid. He was in all ways a perfectly civil man, making pleasant conversation and working hard. All the while the ember smouldered, hot and glowing in the back of his mind.

It was only when he was finally in bed, all the candles blown out and curtains drawn, that he turned his attention to it. The Professor had asked him to a mid-morning tea, and he had already been thrilled by that. But when their discussion had eventually turned to his studies he was driven to a nervous, flushed mess. All because the Professor had lavished him in kind words.

Alone in the darkness, Dimitri closed his eyes and let his hand slide down his body. A _quick study_, she had called him. _A lovely boy_, with a _beautiful physicality. _Her comments had been entirely innocent, praising his studies in the classroom, his talent for bringing the new Blue Lions into the fold, and his capabilities on the training grounds. Even then her words had made his blood _sing_ with want. It had taken all his willpower to look the Professor in the eye instead of devoting the curves of her lips to memory.

And he felt _insatiable_. Already he longed for her acknowledgement once more. A stray compliment could send his thoughts spinning around those words for hours. A note of recognition in an essay would linger in his memory for days. Once she had given him a pat on the head, a hint of a smile, and a simple “good job”. It fuelled his fantasies for nearly a month. At least it had made him a model student. Dimitri nearly laughed at himself at the thought. If only all teachers were so motivating and all his depravities so useful.

Gripping his member, Dimitri spun himself a fantasy. The Professor laying on her back in his bed, her face like stone except for the blush on her cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. He could lie between her legs and press his mouth to that secret place, following her instructions until she could no longer speak. Her hand would wind in his hair when words failed her, guiding him still. Breathlessly, nearly at the peak of her pleasure, she would laugh (and here Dimitri was forced to imagine how the Professor might laugh) and say, “I always knew you were a quick study.” She would find her peak and spill her essence into his mouth and he would rut blissfully into the mattress.

It wasn’t enough. Too far gone in his own pleasure, Dimitri didn’t have the capacity for shame. He gave himself a more depraved scenario. He imagined himself in his bed in Faerghus, his head in the Professor’s lap. She would kiss his face and stroke his hair, even circle his nipples with a calloused fingertip on occasion. She would comfort and praise him while he was penetrated by some anonymous cock. The pain and the pleasure would be so great he could hardly think, but even then his attention would be devoted completely to the Professor. 

“Lovely boy,” she would say. “You’ve taken in that cock so well. You’re being so good for me,” and here she stopped to kiss him tenderly. “Are you ready to be fucked, lovely boy?” And even outside the fantasy Dimitri nodded, craving her approval. He was getting so close, he could come now if he continued this thought. Instead he tore his mind away, turning to a new idea. When he thought it originally his stomach had roiled with shame and humiliation. Now it was all he wanted to think about.

He would be blindfolded, kneeling on some soft carpet and naked except for the length of silk tying his hands behind his back. There would be a cock in his mouth and he would do his best to service it. 

“It has a beautiful physicality, doesn’t it?” the Professor would ask. His heart would tremble with the thought of being a _thing_, nothing but an object with a simple purpose. His aching cock would twitch to hear those words from the Professor’s lips. A hand, _her hand_, would settle in his hair. Her blunt nails gently scratched at his scalp. It was bliss and he moaned. He would have begged her to touch him more, but the cock in his mouth was gagging him, and he was not meant to speak. Objects couldn’t ask for what they wanted, objects had no desires to ask for. 

Then the cock would thrust hard against the back of his throat and he would choke. Her hand would slide through his hair and her fingernails would run along the shell of his ear. He felt so fragile and weak, though the silk around his wrists would never be enough to keep his strength in check. Any word from the Professor could break him. He strained against the sound of his own breathing to hear any hint of her voice, her breath, her feet shuffling on the carpet. 

Her hot breath puffed against his ear and he shuddered. “You’re doing so well,” she whispered. “You’re beautiful, and I love you like thi—”

Suddenly Dimitri climaxed and all he could see was white, all he could hear was the blood rushing through his ears. He bit his hand to keep a loud moan trapped in his throat. The aftershocks rolled through his gasping, shuddering body as his mind returned. He had never permitted—never presumed the Professor’s feelings for him beyond a liking she had for all her students. If he was not suddenly so tired he would have scolded himself for fantasizing of her affection. And the depravity he had imagined for her and himself! 

He eventually got up to wipe away the seed that he had spilled on his belly. The cold, damp rag shocked him back to reality. To enjoy the idea of himself as an object with no purpose but others’ pleasure when he had the souls of his beloved family needing him! He felt sick, spent, and weak. Dimitri took the time only to put on a nightshirt before he collapsed into bed and prayed for sleep to take him quickly.


End file.
